Power Rangers Elemental Guardians
by Triple-Driple
Summary: After they are attacked by foot soldiers sent to their hometowns by an evil space venturer, 5 lives are turned upside down when a sacred legacy forces them to become the Elemental Guardian Power Rangers but with a normal life on the same plate as fighting evil... it's going to be one tough nut to crack.
1. Chapter 1: Shattered Void

**Power Rangers Elemental Guardians  
By Triple-Driple**

**Chapter 1: Shattered Void**

**Rating: T  
Contents: Violence and Language  
Disclaimer: Power Rangers is the proud property of Saban as we wouldn't be writing these fics today if it wasn't for him.**

**XXxxXX**

**A/N: Hello everyone! Triple-Driple here and with another Power Rangers fic. This is a new Power Ranger team that I came up with from my head. Please note that:**

**1- I will relate the story to the Power Ranger legacy and Zordon's rules. I will also have some reference to past rangers or such.**

**2- I will not under any circumstances try and edit myself into the story. That just seems pathetic to me and my identity will stay limited to Triple-Driple no questions asked!**

**3- I will not make the Red ranger a girl. I don't know why but girl leaders aren't very interesting to me… even Delphine, I can't count in Lauren because she was Red Ranger for like 2 days.**

**4- I will also limit the female rangers to only three. I think it's because of the fact that I'm a very traditional Power Rangers fan that I limit myself to that much.**

**5- I will try not to create Mary Sues or Gary Stu-s. I hate them as much as the next guy and they feel fake and unreal like robots so they'll be real people with actual feelings and actual flaws. **

**6- I will not include romance… at least in the early stages. I hate that when people start an Original Power Rangers fic, they get the characters together at like chapter 3 (I've read a lot like that). I want them to get to know each other and let their feelings for each other develop as a team, then friends and eventually mutual likings— or not. In other words, it's a long process.**

**Alright, now that you've seen that there are some dos and don'ts in this story then you must know that they will all be completely OC… except for the names that will appear in this story that you are familiar with from the actual PR universe and the former rangers that will appear in the might happen crossover. I will not send out an OC form for people to tell me who they want in the story. No offense but I hate using other people's characters… I might not make them the way they want.**

**Here is the prologue to the characters. Reviews are highly appreciated but flamers will not be tolerated. If you don't like… back away politely and no one gets hurt. Now here goes nothing:**

**Chapter 1: Shattered Void**

In Space or there about, twirling in space is a colourful void hurdling towards places unknown. After several bumps into asteroids in the asteroid belt, the void began to glow in a flash of purple and black before the void blew up and shattered into a million pieces.

The void reveals Overlord Mars, a space emperor/ space wizard who had pale purple skin with a black scar passing past his eyelid to his cheek. He was in a black suit with 4 purple jewels on his suit chest.

"At Last!" He growled out loudly, making the asteroids tremble. "I am free of that void." He then scowled coldly into space… well space's space. He said in a quiet yet evil whisper "Now I can have revenge on that Guardian Ranger Kardif, without him… nothing will stand in my way."

**PREG**

An 18 year old walked through the halls of the main temple in the Elemental Sanctuary, hidden in the forests of Darlington, CA. He was tall, well built, brown hair and green eyes, wearing a black leather jacket, a red shirt, dark blue jeans and black vans. He lifted his helmet off of the table near the door and slung it onto his backpack before attempting to walk out.

"Keith!" His exit was stopped by a man who called out his name. The teen in red reluctantly turned his head to the old man in a white top with white pants to match and brown sandals. His face had a youthful glow with a smile to match but the grey hair and wrinkles were evidence to his old age.

"Gran, I have to get going… I don't wanna be the last to arrive at the tracks— again." Keith muttered and his Gran shook his head.

"Son, I have something to show you." He said

"More important than a day at the tracks?" The teen retorted and his grandfather nodded. Keith, with a sigh dropped his bag and went over to his Grandfather who led him through another hall.

**PREG**

"Ishmael Roberto Inigo, Get out of there!" Manuela Inigo, better known as Nelly banged her fist against the bathroom door in their home in East Los Santos, hearing water running and a male humming the tune of 'My Life Be Like,' causing annoyance to the messy raven haired girl with brown eyes in a grey morning robe and matching slippers. "Dude, I need hygiene as quick as now and you're annoying me."

"Not my fault you woke up late," Ishmael, better known as Izzy said from the other side of the door.

"For the love of— Izzy, open this stupid door right now!" Nelly shouted again but was offended when she heard a blown raspberry from the other side of the door. "IZZY!" She screamed causing a woman to shout,

"Manuela, keep the noise down and wait for your brother." The voice said, her voice heavy with a Spanish accent.

"But Ma—"

"No buts Manuela… wait for your brother." She said again and Nelly sighed in defeat but growled when she heard another blown raspberry. She glared at the door hoping it would melt and she'd finally get in but her luck came when Izzy exited the bathroom, a brown towel covering him. He had frizzy hair, well built and was quite tall.

"Your turn sis." Izzy said and Nelly glared at him before eyeing his neck weirdly.

"You know, I bet if you took it off, it wouldn't go anywhere." Nelly said clutching onto the necklace of a cross around his neck.

"That's where you're wrong little sister. This necklace has sentimental value and to let it out of my sight is not an option." Izzy said

"Alright, " She said raising her hands in defence "By the way, I'm not your little sister— we are twins."

"But I'm older by 9 minutes." Izzy said causing the girl to roll her eyes and enter the bathroom.

**PREG**

"Chang, come down to get your breakfast." A Japanese woman said as she placed her plate in the sink of the kitchen, in their home in Darlington. A teenage Japanese boy walked into the kitchen before taking a seat. The boy, Chang Nakazato better known as 'Carson' had jet black hair, was average height and size, wearing black jeans, black vans and a green t shirt.

"Now, I won't be at home until tomorrow alright? I have a lot of work to do today." The woman said and Carson scoffed

"Who does work on a Saturday?" Carson asked

"I do, I'm very backed up at work." The woman replied

"If your job is a hooker," Carson muttered softly, making sure no one heard. Luckily, the woman just said "Bye son," before walking out of the kitchen. Carson rolled his eyes and sighed, ever since the divorce between his mum and dad that's all she ever did. She'd go to work in the morning and come back home the next evening. Especially with the reputation of his mum around his life, he didn't actually favour her.

He looked down at his breakfast and snorted sarcastically. "Cereal," He said as he took a bite into it. "At least she used full cream instead of low fat this time." He said to himself before taking in another spoonful.

**PREG**

A 15 year old blonde girl, Abigail 'Gail' Benson walked down the stairs into the sitting room. Gail had blue eyes and was small in size; she had geeky glasses on with a white tee, a blue pullover, blue skinny jeans and black pumps and a blue notebook in her hands.

An old woman in a rocking chair looked up and smiled at her. "Abby, are you okay?"

"Yes Grandma Mildred, I'm fine."Gail said rubbing her pullover against her arms. "What are you implying?"

"Nothing, except that this is Westville and its mid hot summer around here." Her Grandma said

"Well, I feel frigid." Gail said

"Hon, take those off or you'll suffer from a heat stroke." Grandma said and Gail only shook her head.

"I'm fine grandma… a little more clothing won't bring my demise." Gail reasoned and her grandmother shook her head.

"You and those big words," Grandma Mildred said "I understand you, I don't like it but I respect it." She said and Gail gave her a small smile.

"Where's Grandpa Doug?" Gail asked

"Well, he's out on patrol… again." Mildred said "Do you need me to leave you somewhere?"

"No, it's alright. I want to explore some more." Gail said

"Are you sure dear?" Mildred asked and the blonde nodded. Mildred sighed and stood up from her seat. "I'll go start work in the kitchen. You dearie, be careful." She said before kissing the top of Gail's head and walking off.

**PREG**

"Great Gran, that's crazy!" Keith said to his Gran as watched the warp compass in the Common Room, it was mounted into the wall and above a podium at the end of the room. "This thing hasn't moved for like, a decade and I don't think it will move anytime soon."

"My son, Mars is a strong adversary. There is a high possibility that he may have escaped the Space Void." His Gran said and Keith shook his head.

"Kardif, I think those dreams about Grandmaster Zhao are getting to you." Keith said taking a seat on a stool in front of a table with a red spectrum of light standing near it. "Mars is gone and he isn't coming back anytime soon."

"I've seen that budge before, there is a possibility that evil has returned." Kardif said

"Alright, let's review what you are saying," Keith said as he stood back up, brushing his brunet hair out of his face "You claim that the Warp compass has budged right?" Kardif nodded "Well, this is the Sacred Elemental Sanctuary. The warp compass always budges to prove that all the elements Good and Evil are in balance."

Kardif opened his mouth to protest at his great grandson's logic but Keith was right. If the compass moved to the dark side then it would show that evil has over balanced and needs to be placed under control.

"Granddad, I'm not saying you're wrong but it's not coming any time soon. If it does then I think I can handle it alone." Keith claimed

"No you will not!" Kardif said "We made the morphers and they were for—"

"I know granddad. There is no need to remind me." Keith said

"But you and the chosens were sent into hiding for a reason." Kardif said

"Yeah, and we'll keep them in 'hiding.'" Keith said

"But son—"

"Good Christ!" Keith shouted in annoyance "I'm the Red Guardian and that is end of story. My training has made me ready for things like this and I'll take them on alone." He said "I'm going to the tracks now." The boy in red stomped out of the Common Room with his Great Granddad, staring in astonishment at him.

**PREG**

On the Planet of Xyberia, way out of the solar system stood an evil empire. In the empire's main room sat Deceptica, a space witch with red and purple hair and Caucasian but scaly skin. She was in a black battle suit, sharpening her staff which was a rod with a crescent shaped head and an orb in the circle.

"Deceptica!" The witch heard a shout and turned to the door where she saw a dainty blue skinned alien in a dark purple robe scurry over to her.

"What do you want Titus?" She asked, putting her staff down and standing up. "I'm busy."

"Busy doing what? Playing with your staff?" Titus asked

"No you blue brat." Deceptica said leaning on her staff "But don't waste my time."

"I think I've found a way to regenerate the power here." Titus said

"It's about damn time!" Deceptica said "Here I am with nothing to do because we have no power to destroy the humans with."

"There was a mass power source in the asteroid belt that may have contributed to the Warp Accelerator." Titus said

"Asteroid belt?" Deceptica asked "What could possibly be in those things that could contribute to Earth's vast destruction?"

"I don't know but all I know is that we are back in business." Titus said

"Guys! Guys! Guys!" Another voice said as another alien with a fish like head and pale green skin came over.

"Freakton, was is it?" Deceptica said

"The… Overlord… has… returned." Freakton panted

"What? Impossible!" Deceptica argued

"It is possible," Another voice said, entering the room was Overlord Mars.

"Overlord." Titus said, kneeling to his feet "You have returned."

"And it seems as if going back would be a great idea," Mars shouted "You lazy bones haven't done anything while I was gone."

"Excuse me if we couldn't find the power source to generate our Warp Accelerator." Deceptica said snarky-like.

"Enough!" He growled and Deceptica knelt down in fear. "I left you in charge Deceptica, yet you have done nothing but failed me."

"I'm sorry master, it will not happen again." Deceptica said

"Good," Mars said "Now, Titus… get the power source to generate our powers."

"Yes master." Titus stood up and scurried out of the room

"Freakton," Mars turned to the fish headed one "Go start up those dectoguards."

"Yes master." Freakton said before running out of the room

"You Deceptica," He turned to the scaly faced woman "Open the Warp to earth."

"Yes Overlord." She nodded

"And do anything to fail me again—" he stopped at mid sentence and drew his sword at her neck, causing her to gasp as the cold blade grazed her skin "You will curse the day you were born."

She nodded and Mars pulled the sword away and sheathed it. "Now go." He said and Deceptica quickly took her staff and left the room.

**PREG**

Kardif was sitting alone in the Common Room, meditating in the corner. He felt his soul connected to his eyes though they were shut and saw that the light began to fade into darkness. 'This must be sign.' He thought as he continued to meditate 'Evil has reawakened.'

His meditation session was cut short by a small earthquake that swept him to the floor. He groaned as he held his head which hit the wall and his eyes fluttered open. Once they did, they widened with a gasp as he saw the Warp Compass.

"Evil has reawakened." He said out loud, watching it turn to the dark side.

**PREG**

Gail was in the park, writing a piece in a blue notebook of hers. She placed it down on her side to enjoy the piece and fresh air but was disrupted by a thrown Frisbee at her by on of the teenage boys playing. The blonde fell to the floor and landed hard on the grass with a gasp and groan before rolling over on her back in pain.

A boy with red hair rushed over. "Sorry I hit you on the head," He picked up the fallen Frisbee "Nerd." He added with a smirk as he ran back over to his friends who gave him a fist bump, 'Nice shot' one commented from afar and Gail glared through her glasses. She knew they did that on purpose, nothing was different.

She stood up and tried to reach out for her book but was held by an arm from her back.

"Hey let me go— whoa!" She screamed as she thrown to the other side of the bench and hit the floor. She thought it was one of those mean boys but figured they were far gone from the monstrosity standing in front of her… an actual monster.

"Oh crud!" She muttered standing up. Shit just got real indeed.

**PREG**

Izzy and Nelly were skating in the streets as they performed a series of stunts on city property.

"Sis, beat this!" Izzy challenged as he did a three- sixty over a bus bench and landed perfectly on the pavement.

"Oh it is so on Iz." Nelly smirked as she grinded her board against a short wall before riding down. She charged forward at that same bench Izzy jumped over but this time she pushed her board forward under the bench before flipping over the bench and landing back on her moving skateboard before shouting out in victory "Oh yeah!"

"Nels, Look out!" Izzy shouted and Nelly stopped the celebration and looked in front of her.

"Oh no!" She screamed as she fell off her skateboard after hitting it hard against a high pavement.

Izzy stopped his skating and rushed over but was stopped by someone really strong who caught his arm. Unfortunately for Izzy, he was thrown back into the pavement and Nelly who was standing up saw this.

"Santa Maria." Nelly said in shock as she looked at the thing that threw her brother.

**PREG**

"I'm open!" Carson shouted over to one of his friend with Coco blonde hair and grey eyes, Sean who was in possession of the football. Him and his friends were playing a two on two and his best friend Sean was on his team.

Sean passed it to him but out of misfortune, he was pinned to the ground by another, Wyn-Wyn (Pronounced Wayne- Wayne) and his other friend Randy stole the ball.

Carson stood to his feet, stealing the football from Randy and running over to home base. "Safe!" Carson said in triumph, giving Sean a high five.

"Good game guys," Wyn-Wyn said slinging a duffel bag on his back. "I gotta go, later." He said as him, Randy and Sean left. Carson was preparing his stuff to go but his hand was taken and twisted before he was shoved into the ground.

"What the hell?" He asked as he looked up seeing a group of monsters overcrowd him with a Saber in their hands. "Oh Shit!" He muttered.


	2. Chapter 2: What We Truly Are

**Chapter 2: What We Truly Are**

Grandma Mildred was in the kitchen of her home pulling out cottage pie from her oven and placing it on the counter. Just then an old man, Grandpa Doug entered and took a whiff of the air in the kitchen.

"Its Pie time!" He remarked, succulently licking his lips and rubbing his hands together as he went for the pie but Mildred stopped him.

"Hold on Sherriff," She said holding him back as she pulled a peach cobbler from her fridge and placed it near the counter. "We need to wait for little Abigail."

"She barely eats hon," He said "I say we get her done with."

"Doug, no one eats until she gets home." Mildred says as she moved off her blue oven mitts. Just then the phone starts to ring and Mildred walks out of the kitchen to go and get it.

Doug looked out the door frame to see if she was gone before going over to the counter. He pulled a spoon from one of the kitchen drawers and held it in his hand. "Nothing but a taste won't hurt." He said as he took a scoop into his mouth.

Meanwhile with Mildred, she answered the telephone. "Benson residence, Mildred Benson speaking."

"Mildred, it's me, Kardif." Kardif said from the other end

"Kardif?" Mildred said through the phone. "You aren't supposed to be calling you whack job. What if they hear us and know she's here?"

"Sorry but the worst is already done."

"The worst is already done?"

"The void is shattered."

"The void?" She asked in surprise before reminiscing "You don't mean he is—"

"Yes he is back and more importantly; keep Abigail indoors and get her here safe."

"Oh no!" Mildred muttered

"She isn't there?" There was a long pause after and Kardif took the silence as a yes. "Find her and make sure she's safe, they will find her."

"But how will they know she's a chosen?"

"They can sense the power from afar, that's how they found her the first time. Find her, the fate of the world is in danger."

"But how will I—"

"Mildred, stop talking and hurry!" Kardif said "Go rescue her before it's too late,"

Mildred didn't need to hear this twice. She placed the phone back to its headset. "Doug!" She shouted, wearing her sweater but gaped at Doug who had mince meat in his moustache.

"Where's the fire?" Doug asked

"I thought I told you not to eat the pie." Mildred said earning an apologetic look from her husband. "It doesn't matter, Gail's in danger."

"Danger?" Doug asked

"Yes danger, we have to save her." Mildred repeated "Let's go."

She said rushing for the door followed by Doug who was cleaning the mince off of his moustache and rushing for the door.

**PREG**

Nelly and Izzy's mum, Carmella was icing some cupcakes while their stepdad, Andre came for the house in sweats, removing his boxing gloves from his hands.

"I smell cupcakes," Andre said as he came in

"Mmhmm," Carmella said "That's all you smell after a work out." She said with her heavy Spanish accent "And that is very funny because cupcakes don't smell."

"Come on Ella," Andre pleaded "Can I have one?"

"Don't worry, this isn't for the shop." Carmella said as she gave him one "But don't tell the kids or else they'll hate you but don't worry, Your secret is safe with me." The Hispanic woman said taking a bite out of one before her cellphone rang. She dug into her pocket and pulled it out before answering. "Hello?"

"Carmella, its Kardif."

At these words, she choked the cake out of her mouth before rapidly ranting in Spanish before turning back to English.

"Are you insane? You are not supposed to call!"

"But Carmella, keep your kids in your sight, they are after them."

"They are after who now?"

"Ishmael and Manuela, they're in trouble."

"Who's is after them?" Carmella said

"Him, he broke the void."

"He did what now?"

"Mars is free," Kardif then thought deeply before asking "Are your children with you?"

"No… they went skating in town." Carmella said "God, will he find them?

"Don't ask questions Carmella, save them and get them back here."

Carmella hung up before standing up. "What was that all about?" Andre asked taking the bite out of his cupcake. "This is really good!"

Carmella groaned in annoyance before grabbing the cupcake out of his hands "Forget the cupcake!" She said as she dropped it on the table. "Ishmael and Manuela are in trouble." She then stood from her seat

"What happened?"

"No time to explain!" She said as she pulled him to the door.

"My cupcake!" He said longingly

"Forget about the damn cupcake man, move!" Carmella said before finally pulling him out the door.

**PREG**

Suki Nakazato, Carson's mother was at work drinking her coffee from her mug and eating a chocolate biscotti when her secretary came in.

"Madam, here are the files you wanted." Her secretary said leaving them on the desk.

"Thank you Marge." She said through bites of her biscotti.

"I have to go now for lunch, any calls that will be made from the front desk have been diverted to your telephone." Marge said and Suki nodded. Satisfied, Marge left the room as Suki finished her biscotti. She lifted her mug up to her lips to drink but ended up dropping it on her lap when she was startled by the phone ringing.

She growled and angrily lifted it up to her ear. "Miway Insurance, Manager Nakazato speaking."

"Suki, it's Kardif."

"Kardif?" Suki asked in shock "Well thanks for the timing; I spilled coffee on my lap. What is so important that couldn't wait until after work hours?"

"Is Chang at home?"

"No… he went out to play football with his friends at the park."

"Get him home, now."

"Why? I think my son is old enough to take care of himself."

"You don't understand, Mars is free."

"Mars…" She stuttered "As in… Overlord Mars?"

"Yes him, and he might be after the chosens. Keep Chang safe."

"Alright, Thank you Kardif." She said before hanging up. Normally she wouldn't run in high heels but today was an exception. She stood up from her desk and ran as fast as she could in pencil heels out of the office.

**PREG**

Gail watched as the monsters which were black and purple with purple mask like faces surrounded her. She tried to intervene but she was grabbed again and thrown off to the other side once more. Gail stood up and groaned in pain once more.

"You wanna challenge me?" She said forcefully, gritting her teeth in pain. 'Those things sure know how to throw.' "Go ahead!" She completed and the monsters rushed towards her.

This time she glared as she watched them rush over. Instead of running, she charged forward at them, her terror wearing thin. One swung its saber at her but she dodged and executed a kick to his chest. She blocked a punch from one before grabbing a hold of its arm and flipping it over.

She executed a kip up and gave one an uppercut by the elbow before doing a cart wheel. She intervened by grabbing a saber from one of the monsters and attacking it with the weapon. She blocked several more kicks and punches, stabbing the monsters.

Unfortunately her luck wore thin as one was able to catch her off guard; it grabbed her by the arm and threw her back again, this time landing on the grass. Gail groaned as she rolled over on the grass and gasped when she saw them approach.

She clenched her eyes shut, waiting for it to happen. 'This is it!' She thought as she braced herself for the pain but was flabbergasted to hear them shriek instead. She opened one eye to see her own grandmother battling it out with the monsters. "Grandma?" She muttered in surprise

Gail watched in astonishment, seeing her own grandmother save her from those… things. Doug came rushing over to Gail, him also taking down a monster momentarily but more defensive than offensive compared to her grandma.

"Are you okay pumpkin?" He asked and Gail nodded

"How did you find me? What are those things? How is grandma so virtuous… and— stalwart?" The young girl asked

"Yep, you're alright because you're using the big ol' words." Doug joked before cradling her into his arms and rushing over to the car. He dropped her off in the back seat of his cop car and sat in the driver's seat. Mildred ended up kicking the last of the monsters and when she was done, she ran for the car and swiftly jumped into the passenger's seat.

"Let's go before they get up." Mildred said and Doug already started the car, speeding down the street.

"Grandma—" Mildred turned to the voice of her granddaughter "What just happened? And what are those things?"

"Don't worry," Her grandmother told her "We'll keep you safe."

"But tell me." Gail demanded wincing in pain. Mildred looked guiltily over at her husband who only said:

"Darling, there's no use hiding it anymore."

Mildred sighed in defeat "For starters those were Dectoguards."

**PREG**

Nelly was overwhelmed with the dectoguards as she tried to coop up all her kick boxing skills. Izzy did the same but much better than Nelly who was struggling to keep them under control. He executed a back flip before doing a dip kick, knocking down some Dectoguards.

"How you holding up Nels?"

"Fair!" She muttered as she kicked one to the curb. She ran over to Izzy and regrouped with him as the dectoguards surrounded them. "Just great, what do we do now?"

"Don't panic, as long as we stick together we'll—" The eldest Inigo was cut off by some Dectoguards in the crowd, squealing. The two noticed from afar, their mother who had just arrived with their stepdad, Fighting the Dectoguards.

"Mum?" Izzy finally mustered out

"Andre?" Nelly followed his lead but the two were kicked into reality by the Dectoguards who kicked them in the chest causing them to fall backwards again knocking them unconscious.

"Ishmael! Manuela!" Carmella shouted before looking over at Andre. "You take it over from here."

"Works for me." He shrugged before kicking another one.

Carmella ran over to her kids and went to their aid. Once the last of them were down, Andre joined his wife and their two unconscious kids. Carmella shed a few tears but Andre only held her by the shoulder.

"They'll be okay." He said as he comforted her.

"I'm sorry I let this happen." Carmella said softly before her and Andre lifted up Nelly.

**PREG**

Carson was holding up a fight with the Dectoguards, he never had any real experience in fighting except for his skills in Taekwondo which were not as good, he only reached his green belt at senior year and was supposed to obtain his black but he had to make the football tryouts for college.

He kicked one in the chest before throwing it at another one. He did a standing front flip before executing a roundhouse kick at one.

"This is so not cool." Carson muttered before one caught him off guard and threw him to the ground with a loud thump. Carson groaned in pain, seeing everything turn black.

"Chang!" He heard a shout and before blacking out he saw his mother in the crowd.

"Mother?" He muttered before blacking out completely.

**PREG**

Keith was at the motocross tracks, making his way out. He had been there since morning and was getting a bit bored and it was getting late outside so he needed to get back to his training. As Keith entered then rail gating where his motorcycle, (A Yamaha) was standing when he was disrupted by someone who held his hand hard.

"Hey, what gives?" He muttered in annoyance before turning, seeing a Dectoguard followed by others.

Keith took in a deep breath before executing a kick to its chest and flipping it over. He looked over at the others and smirked.

"Well I ain't got all day." Keith said and the Dectoguards rushed for him. Keith skilfully executed a flying dragon's kick before punching one across the face. He ducked under an attempted attack from a Dectoguard and blocked two before kicking the one in front of him. He did a one armed cartwheel before executing a dip kick; he performed a kata that send at least three dectoguards to the ground.

He grabbed one by the arm and slung towards the others. He did a duck and roll before tripping one by the feet. Keith quickly stood up and kicked the last of them into the air and it crashed on the pavement.

Keith smiled, impressed at how well he handled the Dectoguards. He was about to turn and leave but more Dectoguards came. This time he decided to get to safety and decided to hop on his bike and rode off as quick as he could, trying to ditch the Dectoguards and after a few turns, he was home free.

He arrived at the Sanctuary and rushed into the Main temple to look for Kardif. He rushed to The Common Room and saw Kardif on his meditation mat.

"Gran, you were right." Keith claimed "Dectoguards attacked me."

"I know but this is not the time." Kardif said standing up "It wasn't you alone who was attacked."

**PREG**

Gail's eyes fluttered open as she woke up from the backseat of the cop car that belonged to her grandpa. She tried to sit up but every single part of her hurt like a bitch. She ignored the pain and sat up and looked out the window. It was early twilight and she noticed the new surroundings…

She wasn't sure if she had seen this place before.

It was looked ancient but the splendour of its beauty was breath taking. "Wow!" She gasped in awe.

"It's beautiful ain't it?" Gail gasped as she saw her grandma in the front seat looking out the window.

"Grandma, you gave me a fright." Gail said "Where are we?"

"This is Darlington honey we just arrived," Mildred told her "And this is the Elemental Sanctuary."

"The where now?" Gail asked in shock and Mildred laughed

"Honey, I know you've only lived with us for weeks but its time." Mildred said

"You aren't— going to your demise are you?" She asked

"No, of course not sweet pea." Mildred said "Do you wanna take a walk?"

Gail blinked at her a few times in confusion, her grandmother looked awfully guilty and regretful, it always made Gail sick to her stomach, wanting to know what's bothering her. Gail accepted and they both stepped out of the car and Mildred lead her into the main temple.

**PREG**

In the mini clinic, Izzy's eyes opened and he sat up on the bed with an aching headache. "Ow, it hurts!" He muttered

"Nothing an aspirin can't fix." Izzy turned to the voice to see Andre and smiled

"Hey old man." Izzy smiled

"Hey little man." Andre retorted with a playful glare and Izzy rolled his eyes.

"Last time I checked, I was about to turn 18." Izzy said

"Sure!" Andre said sarcastically causing the two to laugh before Izzy stopped to look at the new environment.

"Andre… where are we?" Izzy asked

"Um, we're in Darlington." Andre said

"Darlington?" Izzy asked "But we were just in East Los Santos."

"I know but… times change Iz." Andre said

Izzy put laser focus on the two beds beside him; one he realised was being occupied by Nelly and the other being occupied by a Japanese teen he was sure he had never met before.

"Old man, where exactly are we?" The male Latino asked

"The Elemental Sanctuary." Andre finally finished.

Just then Suki entered the room before taking notice of Izzy. "Ishmael, you're awake." She said with a smile. Izzy didn't know this woman but her smile seemed familiar, it was welcoming, wholesome and trustworthy.

"Um son, this is Suki Nakazato." Andre said and Izzy eyed her. He was trying to make sure he hadn't met this woman before— he hadn't, finally coming to the conclusion.

"Nice to meet you." He said

Carson began to stir and he woke up… the fact that he was hurt didn't stop his mother from bear hugging him. "Mum, gentle please." He winced in pain and his mum sheepishly pulled away.

"Sorry, I forgot." Suki said

"Mum, who are those?" Carson jumped right to it, realising they were three other people in the room, one still passed out on a bed.

"Um kids, there is something we need to all tell you." Andre said before Doug and Carmella walked into the room. Carmella, who was holding a tray of tea and coffee shoved it into Doug's arms and rushed over to her son, hugging him tightly.

"Mum, your killing me!" He muttered and his mum pulled away.

"Sorry Miha… I just thought I was going to lose you." Carmella said

Izzy nodded, when he blacked out on the pavement he too thought it was the end of the road but he is still here.

"Can someone please tell me who these people are?" Carson demanded and everyone else looked at him with a cocked brow. He went back to staring at his bed sheets without saying a word.

"I can't help agree with the guy over there," Izzy said respectfully "Can you tell us what's going on?"

They then heard a voice begin to stir and saw Nelly wake up from bed. Carmella, forgetting what happened a few seconds ago caught Nelly in a tight squeeze.

"Ma, I need to breathe." Nelly wheezed and Carmella let go of her before sitting down next to her.

"Sorry Manny, I just thought you were gone." Carmella said

"Doesn't matter, you know I'm a strong chick." Nelly said with a smile which disappeared when she saw strangers in the room. "I don't wanna sound rude but who the heck are you people?"

"Honey, don't worry. We're in Darlington." Carmella said

"But we were In East LS." Nelly pointed out.

"Should we start?" Suki asked taking a mug of coffee from the Sherriff

"No, we have to wait for Mildred, my granddaughter and Kardif." Doug said

"Who?" Nelly and Carson said in unison and Izzy rolled his eyes.

At those words, Mildred and Gail came in, Gail sitting on the edge of an empty bed.

"Okay, what is going on here?" Gail asked as she took notice of the surroundings and strangers. Her and Mildred really didn't talk but she did mention a few things to her.

"Join the club." Carson commented earning another look from everyone else in the room. "What?" He shrugged

To the grown up's relief, Kardif entered through the door with Keith. The boy in red observed everyone in the room and could see confusion in each of their eyes.

Carmella and Suki stood up to go and join Kardif and Keith along with Mildred. They all stood there as the teens were trying to pull every piece together.

"Will someone tell us already?" Carson demanded

The ones standing (except Keith) all exchanged similar glances before turning back.

"I am Kardif and the reason why we brought you here was because of the attack of the Dectoguards that almost eliminated you." Kardif said "This was not by accident because they are after the strongest and most powerful of people."

"What?" Nelly asked in confusion "We're only teenagers, what could we possibly be powerful with?"

Kardif looked at them sternly before saying "You are no ordinary beings… you are the chosens who are destined to be Power Rangers."


	3. Chapter 3: Dawn Of Destiny

**Chapter 3: Dawn Of Destiny**

After Kardif's announcement, all the four injured teens exchanged puzzled glances. Although they didn't know each other, the four of them did the most unexpected thing ever:

They burst out laughing.

The elders exchanged stunned gapes while Keith rolled his eyes at their strange and random acts.

"I'm sorry but— did— did you just say Power Rangers?" Nelly choked in between laughs, almost rolling off the bed, forgetting about her injuries. This was by far the funniest thing she had ever heard.

"That is by far the most absurd thing I've ever heard." Gail giggled "I mean us… teens… Power Rangers? Way to be candid."

Mildred sighed before walking over and sitting next to Gail. "Sweet pea, I ain't lying."

"Sure, you really need to ameliorate your pranks Grandm—" The blonde claimed before seeing the expression on her grandmother's face. She stopped her laughter and turned on an astonished face. "You— you aren't kidding are you?"

All the other teens stopped after hearing the younger girl speak. Mildred shamefully shook her head.

"What?" Izzy asked "Power Rangers? Those heroes in helmets and rubber suits carrying weapons and attacking villains…" The Curly haired brunet asked, dumbfounded. "Those Power Rangers?"

"No, the other ones." Keith muttered sarcastically earning a glare from his Great Grandfather.

"This is crazy." Nelly admitted "We aren't anything close to powerful like I said before. What do we know about fighting those monsters, we got creamed trying."

"You have the potentials of true Power Rangers," Kardif said

"We have the potential as tiny as nothing." Carson said "We got our asses kicked and still you wanna convince us? Complete Bull!"

"Chang!" His mother scalded

"Um sir," Izzy reasoned "I'm sorry if you put your hopes in us but no. We've seen the rangers on the news over the past few years and I must be honest, they've got mad skills. Something we do not have so—."

"But you do not understand, without you the world is in danger." Kardif repeated

"Isn't the world already in danger by its self?" Nelly asked

"But you back down now and people will suffer a terrible fate," Carmella tried "Think about it; everybody will die a painful death knowing that you could've done something to avoid it."

"But what can we do?" Gail asked "I don't want to sound inconsiderate but—it's fatuous to fight when you know you're going to lose. I learned hat the hard way today. We are practically impuissant."

"If you don't take a chance then you'll never know." Kardif said "The fate of the world is on your shoulders."

"We never asked for this, I'm sure there are more qualified people out there." Izzy claimed calmly

Kardif sighed and shook his head "We chose you for a reason, the morphers were created for you. We knew you when you were born and we knew our decision wouldn't be regrettable."

"Think about it this way," Mildred said "Millions of innocent lives taken if you don't step in."

The injured teens shared glances again with sighs. "I'm in." Izzy was the fist to say "The challenge is great but the consequences are grave, if I can't do it then who can?"

Kardif smiled at the wise words of Carmella's son. "Excellent Ishmael."

"I'm in too; I can't stand by and let everyone suffer." Nelly smiled "And again, I'm tired of being normal." Izzy smiled at his sister and the two bumped fists, Kardif smiled at Nelly.

"I accept, but what we do not know, we must have a pedagogue." Gail said "To take down evil at any cost, I'll put in all I can give." Kardif nodded, seeing that they have the brains of a team.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, I accept." Carson said "No need to big use words that I'll probably need to get a dictionary for." Keith raised a brow at him; he already knew who he wasn't going to get along with although the rest seemed to be alright.

"Excellent, so you are all on board." Kardif said as he pushed Keith a bit forward. "This is Keith; he is your leader and Red Ranger. He along with me will show you everything you need to know but right now, you need to rest."

"Nah I'm good." Carson said ready to get up, an arm sling around his arm. "I heal fast, something that helped a lot during my football training." He said, swinging his legs off the edge. His mother came to help him up but Carson only gave her look that told her 'No thanks'. Even though she saved him, she still wasn't his biggest fan and Suki understood this.

Izzy also attempted to get out of bed "I'm not used to staying in bed for long so I think I should probably sit."

"And if I stay in bed for more than 7 hours then I get cranky." Nelly said getting up.

Kardif smiled at their endurance and knew they'd make excellent Guardians. He walked out making sure to get everything prepared for tomorrow.

**PREG**

The next morning, all the adults sat on chairs in the main room as they waited for the teens. The teens entered and took a seat as they wanted to announce what they had in mind today.

"Rangers, hopefully you will get used to your new home." Kardif said "You have to stay here for training and in case of attacks." The teenagers nodded in agreement.

"That is why we are to leave." Mildred said

"What?" Gail asked in surprise "What do you mean leave?" This made Gail nervous, she had just moved in with her grandparents a few weeks ago and it took a while for her to get used to them and now she has to live with a bunch of total strangers.

"We will only leave your bag and baggage here and be on our way." Suki said

"We do not want to stand in the way and narrow your chances." Andre concluded "I hope you understand." The rest nodded hesitantly, they agreed to the dangers so they had to accept it.

**PREG**

Later that day after their parents left their stuff and went off, Kardif assigned each and everyone to a room and they had to share. Gail and Nelly ended up rooming with each other and this unsettled Gail. She wasn't really a people's person, considering she was home schooled most of her life she wasn't really social.

Nelly on the other hand was talkative and sarcastic. She wasn't rude or anything, she just avoided extreme stupidity. Nelly entered the room after talking to her mum and Andre and noticed Gail sitting on her bed, writing in her book. Nelly had no idea what to say to the younger girl so she sat on her bed and stared at the sheets, deciding to make small talk.

"Writing anything good?" Nelly asked and Gail turned to her.

"Just astronomical facts." Gail said briefly and Nelly blinked in shock a few times, she totally wasn't expecting that. "It's okay; I only write for fun." Gail chuckled and Nelly relaxed a bit. For a second there she thought she was rooming with a complete puzzle.

"I'm Manuela, but you can call me Nelly." Nelly said, noticing that they haven't introduced themselves to each other yet.

"I'm Abigail," The blonde said "Gail for short."

Nelly nodded as they fell back into an awkward silence. Nelly wasn't used to being around people who were this shy and caused tension in her system.

"Gail, are you that into astronomy?" Nelly asked, trying to find a topic to talk about

"No, I only stare out into space to cogitate." Gail said and Nelly's eyes widened in confusion

"What?" Nelly asked

"I meant think." Gail simplified and Nelly nodded

"How old are you?" Nelly asked, she knew she was younger than her but never had she met a girl who spoke as if she memorized the whole dictionary.

"I'm 15." Gail answered "Why do you ask?"

"No reason except…"

"I confuse you?"

"Yep." Nelly said without skipping a beat

"I get that a lot." Gail said "You?"

"I'm 18 and done with school, finally." Nelly said "I'm supposing you're like a sophomore or junior."

"Actually I just finished school." Gail said and Nelly's jaw dropped

"What? How?" Nelly stuttered

"I skipped 2 to 3 grades, my teacher thought I didn't need them." Gail said

"Lucky chick." Nelly whined causing the blonde to laugh as a conversation blossomed.

**PREG**

Izzy on the other hand wasn't as lucky as his sister. He was sharing a room with Carson and he already got on his nerves. He entered the room after saying goodbye to his parents and already found the room in a mess with green tees and jeans scattered all over the floor.

"What on Earth happened in here?" Izzy asked and turned to Carson who had entered the room, eating a packet filled with crisps.

"Hey roomie, how'd you like the new set up?" Carson smirked as he watched the Latino's expression.

"It looks like pigs live here." Izzy said "You've gotta clean this up… um…"

"Carson," Carson completed, figuring he didn't know his name.

"Just clean this up." Izzy commanded

"I see you're a clean freak Ishmael." Carson said eating another crisp as he flopped down onto his bed.

"Not a clean freak," Izzy said "Just someone who doesn't like living in this kind of environment. And it's Izzy." He corrected

"Whatevs, leave me alone. What are you, my wife?" Carson asked

"At this rate I'm sure she would've left an hour before the honeymoon." Izzy said shouting "Clean up this mess."

"Make me," Carson retorted and they just kept arguing.

**PREG**

Keith tried to train in the indoor training room but since it was close to the rooms, he could hear the guys fighting and the girls giggling loudly and chatting. Their noise easily distracted the guy in red and he sighed in annoyance, rolling his eyes.

"I'll never get used to this." Keith admitted to himself

"You should." Keith turned and saw Kardif at the door

"I should, but I won't." Keith retorted

"They are the rangers and they are to stay." Kardif said

"I should've just worked alone." Keith said

"Whether you like it or not, you'll always have them as a team." Kardif said "Call them to The Common Room. We have to discuss a few things." the old man said before walking off.

Keith sighed before wiping the sweat off his head and walking into the halls. He firstly wanted to get rid of Carson and Izzy's fighting before going over to the guy's door.

He opened the door to reveal a floor filled with green stuff and an arguing duo. "You two, Kardif asks for us in the Common Room."

The two stopped arguing and glared each other. "What the hell happened in here?" Keith asked, examining the dirty room.

"Ask Carson over here." Izzy pointed to the boy holding a bag of crisps who growled at him.

"I don't care; the owner of the mess should clean it up." Keith said before going over to the girls' door. The bickering teens came out the door on Keith's tail.

Keith knocked on the girls' door before Nelly opened up. "Hey guys, what's up?"

"We are requested by Kardif in the Common Room." Keith said and Nelly nodded before gesturing over to Gail who stepped out the door with Nelly. The two followed the guys as they walked over to the Common Room.

**PREG**

Keith led the rest to the other side of the temple where they entered the Common Room where Kardif sat in front of a flowing white light in the wheel of lights there.

"Welcome Rangers, today you shall learn what your colours and elements are before we continue." Kardif said "Now take a seat in front of a colour that appeals to you most."

The four teens exchanged glances before doing what was said. Keith had already sat in front of the red light as the others decided. Gail decided to take a seat in front of the blue light right next to Keith on his left, Izzy taking the yellow light which was on Keith's right, Nelly took a seat near Izzy, taking the silver light as Carson sat next to Gail in front of the Green light.

Kardif nodded before continuing "Place your hand in the light you have chosen with your palms facing the ceiling and observe what happens." They followed, all placing their hands observing what would happen.

Keith was familiar with the feeling as he saw a ring of fire spin right above his hand. Gail watched to see a whirl of water on the palm of her hand and awed at it in amazement. Izzy had the same feeling as he saw a storm of dust particles dance on the palm of his hands. Nelly noticed streaks of lightning above her hand as Carson noticed a leaf storm in his hand.

"Draw your hands away," Kardif stood up and the teens followed his command "Now you have learned your colour and element, making you guardians of that element." Kardif retrieved a box on the table under the Warp compass revealing six black devices, each containing an animal on the cover of different colours.

"You Keith," Kardif said handing him a device with a red circle on the top with the picture of an Eagle on it. "Are the Red Elemental Guardian Ranger, your element is fire and leader of the team."

He moved to Gail. "Abigail, you are the second Guardian which is the Blue Elemental Guardian Ranger, your element is water." He said handing her the device with a blue circle and a shark in it.

He moved to Izzy "Ishmael, you are the third Guardian which is the Yellow Elemental Guardian, your element is earth." He said giving Izzy the device with a yellow circle and a leopard in it.

He moved to Carson "Chang, you are the fourth Guardian which is the Green Elemental Guardian, your element is forest." He said giving him the device with green circle and a bear in it.

He moved to Nelly finally "Manuela, you are the fifth Guardian which is the Silver Elemental Guardian, your element is lightning." He said giving her the device with a silver circle and a wolf in it.

He then moved back to his spot in front of the white light standing, "As you hold the morphers, the responsibilities that came with it are also to be obeyed." Kardif then turned "Keith, you may explain what you may to your new teammates." The old man then walked out of the room and Keith shifted awkwardly in his seat.

"Alright," He started "As you take the responsibilities, there are some rules that come with it. Firstly— the life and identity of a Ranger must be kept a secret for the safety of others. Secondly— you are to give more than your all in defeating Mars as you hold the morphers. You fail to do so and you will be taken off the team. Thirdly— no communication between friends and family as long as you are a ranger for their safety. Lastly— you must be dedicated and loyal, be on time for training and other activities that require learning for your duties on this team." Keith noted, the other rangers taking note of his strict tone and knew that in a way, he wouldn't get on to work with.

"We start our official training tomorrow at 7am," The red ranger continued "No one is expected to be late." He said and stood up, walking out of the room.

"We've only been here hours and he has already proved to be a bigger ass than I imagined." Carson muttered "I'm starting to think this whole ranger thing is not all expected it to be."

"We haven't even started yet." Nelly retorted "He won't be a tyrant…"  
—'I hope.'


	4. Chapter 4: New Duties, New Lifestyles

**Chapter 4: New Duties, New Lifestyles**

Keith waited for the others to wake up in front of the temple on the training grounds. He knew he had woken up at his usual time… 06:00. He knew he wasn't expectant to force the others to wake up as early as him but he compromised with 7am but still he felt annoyed that he had to wait for others for him to begin the serious training.

Keith began to train by himself, practicing a few katas before he heard steps coming down the temple stairs. He turned to see Izzy ready, in a white training gi with a yellow sash and belt and the symbol of the Leopard on his chest's right, similar to Keith's which was also white, his belt and sash on the other hand were red and the symbol on the right side of his chest was of an Eagle.

The Red Guardian Ranger checked his watch and was impressed with the timing, almost 25 minutes before 7.

"You're up early." He said

"Yeah," Izzy said "I hate sleeping too long, I usually wake up early to take a jog before Andre starts another boxing lesson… but most importantly, Carson's snoring was getting on my nerves."

Keith tried to keep a straight face on but his lips twisted into a small amused smile at the Earth Guardian's roommate problems.

"Well, we can wait for the others." Keith said as the two teens fell into an awkward silence. He wasn't really keen on making conversation with any of the others but he had to in order to be a good team leader.

Izzy on the other hand didn't mind, he was good at sensing emotions on people's faces… after his dad passed, his mother was quite mood swingy and since Izzy was more sympathetic and understanding than his sister, he had to learn how she felt at a certain moment and make her feel better and it has helped him sense how people feel.

No one was a closed book to Izzy, even by the tone, the eyes or the curve of the lips could tell him that something was up. He noticed that Keith's eyes had a little look of uneasiness which Izzy didn't want to interfere in.

Minutes later, Gail was the third to arrive in her training gi which was the same as all the others except of difference in the coloured belt and sash which was blue, the symbol of the shark and the fact that she was wearing lower knee shorts. She wasn't in her glasses and her blonde hair was tied in a messy bun.

"Hey guys." Gail said as she moved to the two

"I thought Nels was coming with you." Izzy said

"She's not the easiest person to get along with in the morning." The Blonde admitted "Are we gonna start without them or—"

"We'll start with basic manoeuvres until 7," Keith cut her off "If any of the two will come late then we'll begin without them."

The Blue and Yellow Rangers nodded in agreement before Keith leads them in a few exercises. A few minutes before 7, Nelly came down the staircase, in the same training suit, more similar to Gail's but Silver sash and Silver belt with her symbol being the wolf.

"Good morning," Gail said and the Silver Ranger scoffed.

"To you it may be." Nelly hissed

"Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning." Izzy said and Gail giggled a bit. Nelly only stuck her tongue out at the two as the playful banters continued.

Keith was annoyed at how one distraction could take all their attention away. "Alright," He finally said gaining their attention. "It's 7 and we're going to start with or without Carson."

He said picking up a few Kendo sticks, the size of an arm but a quarter shorter and passing two to everyone else.

"We're gonna start with some basic manoeuvres before our next activity." Keith said and the others nodded. "Now, our main weapon as Guardians would be the Guardian Arm Blades. Before we can come to your personal weapons, you will at least have to learn how to use them. In order not to hurt each other, we will use these Kendo stick before the actual Arm blades."

"So we have to use these before anything else," Izzy said

"Sounds pretty easy." Nelly said as she spun one in her hand.

Keith then cocked a brow at her "Saying is one thing, doing is completely different."

"But either way, pretty easy." Nelly said

The Fire Guardian then unexpectedly swung one of his Kendo sticks at Nelly's arm and she winced at the touch.

"Ow, what the hell?" Nelly asked

"You were supposed to block it and try and land an attack on me, that's how you use a Kendo stick. You have to be ready for anything." Keith said "We mostly rely on weapon combat than hand to hand combat."

"But still, you could've told me." Nelly complained

Keith and Izzy rolled their eyes and Gail looked at Nelly. "Um, Nelly, that was the point."

"Oh," She said as she nodded slowly in understanding before it reached her completely, a challenging smirk appeared on her lips. "Let me have another go."

Keith said nothing except swing again at Nelly. Nelly blocked it with the Kendo stick in her left hand but didn't realize that there was another one aimed at her leg and it swept her to the ground.

"It's not as easy as it seems Nelly," Keith said as Gail helped her up "Training and practice pays off."

The Red Ranger walked off to the other side of the field and the others watched him, Nelly with a glare on her face. "That guy has gotten on my 'Biggest Jerks' list."

"Nelly, we agreed to this. No backing out now." Gail said as she pulled them to where Keith was who started showing them manoeuvres with the Kendo sticks.

After 8 struck, that's when Carson came running down the steps in his training outfit with a green sash and belt, a symbol of a bear on his chest.

"Nakazato, I thought I said 7 not 8." Keith complained

"Sorry, I overslept." Carson said

"It doesn't matter," The Red Ranger said, clearly annoyed judging by his tone "We'll work on manoeuvring when we return."

"Um, where are we going?" Gail asked but Keith ignored her question as he put the Kendo sticks together.

"Follow me." Keith said trailing forward as the rangers slowly trailed behind him.

Nelly, realising Keith's ignorance scowled a bit "I wish I had a bat to knock that guy's ego a pin or two." The Lightning Guardian muttered.

**PREG**

"Where are we going?" Gail asked "Aren't we supposed to stay at the temple?" She asked as they were walking along a dirt road.

"No, this place is bigger than you have seen so far." Keith said

"I thought it was only you and Kardif." Izzy said

"No…" Keith corrected "We told you this is a sanctuary."

"So?" Carson asked

"I wanted to show you this." Keith said as they were on the top of a small hill, showing them a village roaming with people… kind of like a mini town. "You didn't think we were the only guardians did you?"

"They're guardians… as in rangers?" Nelly asked

"No, only the strongest of guardians were chosen for the ranger duties." Keith said

"Then why are we here?" Carson muttered earning a nudge from Izzy and a cocked brow from Keith.

"I always wonder," Keith muttered under his breath before trailing forward followed by the rest. He led them into the village where the paths were quite populated.

"So… why are there so many guardians?" Gail asked

"The elements are a sacred thing; they're what keep this earth balanced. The moral compasses are to be kept safe… that's why we need as much protection." Keith explained

"They're all guardians…" Nelly said

"No, mostly the men of the family are guardians. Boys are trained from age 7."

Nelly cleared her throat "So… no women besides us?"

"Actually the one above Kardif is Guardian Mother Kruina who can control all elements… but it's not recommended." The Red Ranger said "Anyways, there are only those few girls who train as guardians."

They approached a place where there were several Guardians training together, led by a man who stopped and waved at Keith. "Hello Keith."

"Hi Yoshi." Keith responded

"So those are the new rangers?"

"Yep," Keith said lowly

"Better train them good… Mars almost wiped us out the last time,"

Keith glared at the man as he laughed, a little shade of red visible in his green eyes. Yoshi stopped when he noticed Keith almost fume in anger.

"I was only kidding kiddo," He said "You are really like your father huh?"

Keith softened and he just smiled and nodded "Yeah, you can say that." before the man went back to checking other guardians' stances.

"What was that all about?" Gail asked

"That was Yoshi just being Yoshi," The Red Ranger explained

"But… what was that about Mars almost wiping you out?" Izzy asked

"Doesn't matter." Keith was quick to respond before trailing forward

"What the fuc-kitten was that all about?" Nelly asked causing the other rangers shrugged before following him again.

**PREG**

Keith led them to a clearing surrounded by the forest and a high cliff above ground with a creek before the high cliff. The others awed at the beauty of the clearing and Keith snapped them out of their astonishment.

"This is a sacred training area." Keith explained "Here, you can train the manipulation of your elements, until I am certain that you can take on your skills without hurting yourselves or others."

"Like a bike with training wheels?" The Forest Guardian asked and Keith nodded "But what's so special about this place?"

"An Elemental Guardian is always strongest in his or her element. This place is a mixture of all elements and it is guaranteed access to Rangers and other high ranked Guardians." the Fire Guardian said

"Like…" Nelly trailed off

"Kardif, Mother Kruina and Denah." Keith completed

"But wait," Izzy said "If this place is a mixture of all our elements then… why do I only see water, earth and forest?"

"There is a special energy here that provides Fire for my use," Keith said "The same goes to lightning as it is connected to Water and Fire in a manner. Darkness and Light are to be formed from the inside naturally and air is all around so technically this has all our elements."

"Where do the Air and Darkness come from?" Gail asked "Considering that we have our elements and by my knowledge Kardif may be a Guardian to light since his seat is near the white light in the Common Room but what about those two?"

"Two others have been chosen for those elements, Indigo and Neon but until they are ready we will not call on them."

"Where are they?"

Keith cleared his throat and ignored Gail's question yet again before starting a new topic. Gail on the other hand eyed him strangely; she had a feeling that most of the questions they asked Keith triggered something deep inside. If anything is about the team, he needn't be secretive about it.

"Alright, let's start." He said going to the centre before unstrapping his Guardianizer from his wrist. "The Guardianizer you were given is one of the tools you use for conducting your element, for morphing and for calling on your Zord." Before Carson could even open his mouth to ask what a Zord is Keith already opened his mouth and said "Carson, I will explain what a Zord is to you later and you will learn how to pilot one."

Carson only looked at the teen in red with a puzzled expression on his face which Keith ignored. "Is that all?" The other rangers shook their heads and Keith sighed in relief.

"Good, now, we will focus on controlling your elements on your own,"

"Cool, Avatar style." Carson grinned earning a cocked brow from Keith

"Anyways," Keith said as he got in position and closed his eyes "Focus your mind solely on your element, pull all your powers in as one," He then put his hands together before slowly pulling them apart "Visualize the power you generate," As he pulled his hands apart, a ball of fire slowly formed in between, causing the others to gape at him in astonishment. He opened his eyes and freely moved his arms back to his sides, the fire disappearing.

"So… we're supposed to that?" Nelly asked

"Well, it depends on the element. Yours is lightning so you have to generate lightning. Since there's a clearing here, Gail is going to have to manipulate water. The same applies to Izzy and Carson with their elements." Keith said "Who wants to go up next?"

The others just looked at each other and Keith shook his head 'Boy, this is gonna be difficult.' "Carson… since you missed an hour of training, you're going up first."

"Hey, why don't we go back and work on that manoeuvring thingy-majigy." Carson suggested

Keith only pointed his hand towards the centre of the area. Carson muttered as he walked towards the centre. Once he reached there, he only looked at Keith for more instructions.

"Alright," The brunet in red continued "Now, get in contact with your element. The best way is closing your eyes."

"And why is that the best way?" Carson asked "I won't see what I'm doing."

"One, when your eyes are closed you won't be distracted by your surroundings, once you are connected with your element then you'll see yourself." Keith counted off "Two, you don't see what your doing, you feel it."

"Alright, alright," Carson said closing his eyes, but he quickly opened them and asked "Can you do that fire thing again to give me a glimpse of—"

"Do it Carson." Keith said and Carson sighed. He closed his eyes and took deep steady breaths. "Now, put your hands out." Carson followed putting his hands out. "Now focus on your element."

"How do I do that?" He asked with his eyes still closed

"Think forest." Keith said. Carson nodded, trying to think of the forest. He could see a small green light in his eyes but it soon disappeared. He sighed, opening his eyes and dropping his hands back to his sides.

"How do I think forest?" Carson asked "I barely know where to begin."

"Think of things that are connected to the forest," Keith said simply

"Forest… boy scouts." He suggested filled with hope. Keith cocked a brow at him; he rolled his eyes and shook his head. "Okay, no boy scouts… um, growth." Keith nodded at the statement, at least he was getting somewhere but still, he was a close as hopeless.

"Lively," Carson thought out loud

"Alright," Keith said "Now that you know quality, think about those and it will help you connect to the forest."

"Okay," Carson said, taking his position, his eyes closed and his arms spread out. "Think forest," He muttered softly.

He finally saw a green light enter his eyes as he connected himself to his element. He felt the power flow through him and soon enough, results were showing as leaves started to float around him. The Yellow, Blue and Silver rangers watched in amazement while Keith only observed.

Keith could sense that something was about to go wrong and decided to speak up "Do not think about it too much or else the powers will—" A yelp from Carson cut him off as the powers blew him off his feet and into the ground. "become too much for you to handle." Keith finally completed but saw it as no use.

They watched Carson stand up and Keith finally spoke "When controlling your element, once you thought enough about it then just feel it."

"What?" Carson asked, confused

"We'll work on it." Keith said "Gail, you're up next, this time place your hands close to each other." Gail had no choice in hesitating or refusing and she found herself approaching the creek. She looked timidly at the others before turning back to the creek.

She automatically placed her hand close together and closed her eyes. She thought about all she could of water and tried not to think of it too much as a blue light appeared in her eyes. But every attempt she tried always kept failing. The water from the creek moved to the space between her hands but it couldn't as it kept falling back to the ground.

After the last try, Gail sighed and opened her eyes. As the Red Ranger watched, he knew that Gail was capable of it but her problem was that she was afraid and had that pint of fear in her.

"Gail, if you want to succeed with that then you must not have any fear," Keith said

"I'm not afraid," Gail said "I just…" she trailed off, trying to find words to help her defend herself.

"It's good to admit that you aren't scared but with the fear in you then it's of no use to be said." Keith simply said before moving on "Izzy, you're up next."

Izzy nodded before moving to the centre. "Spread out your arms and get in sync with your element." Izzy followed, closing his eyes and connecting to his element. As he did, the movable top particles of soil began to move slightly around him but like Gail, it just stopped.

"I can't," Izzy finally said in defeat after the first try. "Something doesn't feel right."

"That's because all you know is what to do, not how to get it out." Keith said "Nelly, you're up next."

Izzy moved back to the side as Nelly came up, "Now put your hands close to—"

"I know," Nelly interrupted him before closing her eyes and putting her hands close to each other, connecting to her element. She felt a lightning current form in her hands causing her to move it slowly apart for it to increase but The Silver Ranger lost balance and the current fell out of her hand and towards the others.

"Hit the deck!" Carson exclaimed as the others ducked to avoid the current. After it flew by and landed behind them, Keith stood up and walked over to Nelly who was sheepishly grinning in stupidity.

"Oops?" She shrugged

"Oops is right Nelly," Keith said "The element shouldn't control you, you should control the element."

"But it was too strong," Nelly complained "It isn't my fault."

"Even if it was strong, you should be stronger." Keith said checking his phone for the time. "We'll pick up training later; right now we can go back to the temple and rest."

"You don't need to tell me twice," Carson said already racing off, relieved that the session was over. Nelly and Izzy followed, walking away as Gail followed slightly behind the others.

Keith on the other hand, stayed behind a bit to reprocess everything. During the manoeuvring he noticed that they each had a long to go. Izzy was picking up fast to it but still, he seemed to doubt himself on the inside. Even when he was trying to control his element, he knew what to do but he just didn't have the feel to it.

Nelly, he observed as a pompous and proud sarcastic type. She had great endurance and a good spirit but her problem was that she thinks she has everything in the palm of her hand which was a huge problem to her training. She was a good fighter, he had observed but still if she thinks she can do almost anything then that's something she cannot handle.

Then there was Gail, from what he could tell was that she had experience with this kind of things. Even by the way she held her Kendo sticks; he could tell that she must've been in some sort of training. She was skilful, quick and graceful but problem was she had fear in her. Somehow, she was scared that she would mess up and put everyone else in danger. Her excellence in the skill is not seen because she is always in fear about what would happen if she tried.

Lastly there was lazy, talkative Carson. He skipped out on Manoeuvring which the leader was going to catch him for so he had no idea what to think. But from what he could gather was that Carson was the outer strength type and was headstrong. Problem was that he was quite lazy and by the looks of it, he was not going to get along well with any of them.

Besides all their good qualities, he knew they were not ready for such a big responsibility. They were practically beginners in a war like this. If only he could stand alone, fight without distractions. He could not risk putting them or anyone else in danger… but he had to get used to it, even if he didn't like it.


	5. Chapter 5: There's No I In Ranger Team

**Chapter 5: There's No 'I' In 'Ranger Team'**

The Afternoon session was mostly for Carson to catch up as the other Rangers enjoyed they're afternoon. Gail was in her and Nelly's room writing in her blue book once more. Nelly on the other hand entered the room with her video camera in her hands, taking a video.

"Alright guys, so here's my room and there's my roommate Gail," Nelly said directing her camera from herself to the blonde.

"Nelly, what are you doing?" Gail said

"I'm taking a video," Nelly said

"I can see that, why was my question." The Water Guardian said, closing her book

"I'm making a video, just to mark the days I've spent here and to show to my parents how I'm doing." The raven haired girl replied

"Ah, I see." Gail nodded before opening her book again and writing.

Nelly shut off her Camcorder and walked over to Gail. "Whatcha writin'?"

"Nothing much," Gail said closing her book "Only theoretical ideas that can be—"

"Bored!" Nelly groaned and Gail playfully glared at her "I doubt you'd be writing that every single day, what are you hiding?"

"Nothing." Gail shrugged

"Then let me see the book."

"No!"

"Come on, I wanna see those theoretical thingies," She pleaded

"No Nelly," Gail said before putting it away and pulling out a novel from her bedside table and a picture fell out of it which Nelly picked up and looked at it seeing 4 people, a small blonde girl that looked like Gail, a mid teenager with blonde hair with brunet roots and hazel eyes, a woman with blonde hair and blue eyes and a man with brown hair and brown eyes.

"Is this your family?" Nelly asked

Gail looked up and snatched the photo protectively "Yeah,"

"You, your mum, your dad and your… older sister?" Nelly asked

"Yep," Gail answered

"But I don't see your grandparents here." Nelly said, remembering the first day they arrived.

"Oh, I only started living with them recently." Gail said

"Where are your family?" Nelly asked

"My mum died when I was a kid," Gail said "My sister Wendy is… somewhere, anywhere actually."

"And your dad?"

"He's… um…" Gail shook her head "It doesn't matter, I'm sure he's fine."

Nelly nodded slowly "Right," She said before settling on her bed, going onto her laptop, slowing turning her head to Gail once in a while to observe her. She was hiding something, she could feel it.

They heard a knock on their door and Nelly shouted "It's open."

Keith emerged through the door and walked in, handing each of them a book with their specific ranger colour on each. "You should start studying them because tomorrow, we're gonna start using the Guardianizer."

"Oh so, more torture." Nelly retorted sarcastically "Sounds like fun."

Keith only rolled his eyes as usual and walked out of the room without saying another word. "Gee, man of few words huh?" Nelly muttered to herself before shutting her laptop and cracking open the book.

* * *

Kardif was in his room, meditating on his mat when Keith knocked and came in after delivering all the books. "Gran, I need to talk to you."

"Sure, have a seat." Kardif said as he patted on the carpet next to him. Keith came and sat next to him as Kardif stopped his meditation session. "What is it son?"

"Well, I don't think the others are ready," Keith shook his head

"What gives you that idea?" The old man in white asked

"Well, for starters," Keith took a deep breath "Izzy is a really good listener and a fast learner but he doubts himself a lot which causes counter productivity."

"What else?"

"Well, Nelly is too proud and pompous to even admit that she's wrong when she makes mistakes." Keith continued "Sure she is perseverant but still, she is too stubborn to listen."

"Anything more?"

'Gail seems to have more experience than the others and picked up on everything really well but she's scared."

"Lastly…"

"Carson is too lazy and laid back. He may be strong but still, he is very hard to work with. He missed training by waking up an hour before the set time."

"But what are a few flaws to do with them not being ready?"

"It will slow us down and Mars has a chance at winning and finally destroying us."

Kardif shook his head at his Great grandson. "My son, you need to understand that no one is perfect. Even you have flaws."

"I know that Gran but—"

"They will find the light when the time is right," Kardif said "Right now, we have to guide them until the can walk on their own."

"But do we have space for time?" Keith asked "Mars is back and he will see to it that we are all destroyed, he will not stop."

"And we will not stop either." Kardif said "Remember how not even the strongest of warriors like your father couldn't defeat him on his own?" Keith nodded in understanding but the words felt like a punch to his gut. "Take that as a lesson son, everyone is to leap at their own time."

"But Gran—"

"That doesn't mean I do not see your point though," Kardif said "I will man training tomorrow to observe for myself."

Keith nodded and stood up. He walked out of the room, closing the door behind him. Kardif sighed before starting to meditate once more.

* * *

The next morning, everyone except Carson yet again were early for training causing annoyance to Keith, he thought making him do non stop manoeuvring and basic exercises would help.

"So let's start let's start using our Guardianizers to create some attacks," Kardif said, he taking over the training session today. "I hope Keith taught you how to connect to your elements because this will need—" He was interrupted by Carson who came running over from the temple in his training uniform.

"Late again Carson," Kardif said

"Sorry," He said "I overslept."

"Shocker." Keith muttered sarcastically, earning a glare from Kardif who was able to hear him.

"So, as I was saying we are going to create some attacks using our Guardianizers. Assuming you already learned how to connect to your elements, this is going to need a lot of your energy." Kardif said "Now, the way we program a Guardianizer is through code. So each individual attack is executed through a specific code which you will need to learn."

"So, all those numbers in that book Keith gave us were individual coded attacks?" Gail asked

"Exactly," Kardif nodded

"And we need to remember all of that?" Nelly asked in shock

"Come on Nels, it's just like studying." Izzy told her

"Uh, that makes is easy for you smarty-pants." She retorted and Kardif cleared his throat to stop the oncoming argument between the Inigo twins.

"Yes Manuela, you will need to learn all of that," Kardif said "And also, the Guardianizers are powered by Energy Cards."

"So, like batteries?" Gail asked and Kardif nodded "But, what if the Guardianizer does not have the energy card inserted… is it impuissant or is it still adequate in combat because is stored energy or something?"

"Um…" Kardif stuttered, not understanding the question mostly because of the speech and the other rangers looked at Gail in confusion and shock.

"What she means is that does the Guardianizer still work without the Energy Card or is it completely powerless," Keith stepped in "And to answer your question… yes it can work for communication purposes and tracking down things and morphing but from attacks, summoning a personal weapon or anything to do in combat, you will need a specific card but for simple attacks when morphed... the top card in your right side pouch is it."

"Great, not only a lot of codes but more than one card." Nelly said sarcastically "But neither the less, how did you understand what she just said?"

"Alright, that doesn't matter right now" Kardif said "Reason why the Guardianizer needs its Energy Cards is because morphing takes up a lot of energy so the morpher will not be able to cater for attacks also but when not morphed, the Guardianizer can function just as well without the card. So now we shall start our training, Keith, start."

Keith stepped forward and unstrapped his Guardianizer from his wrist. "Now, Keith, I want you to create a Flaming Shot."

Keith nodded before flipping over the cover revealing a keypad with numbers. He pressed on numbers 249 before closing on the top.

"Flaming Shot!" He exclaimed as he held out his morpher in his hand, the top uncovered. He swung his arm with The Guardianizer sideways and ball of fire was shot in the direction he was standing in. Kardif nodded at him in admiration and the other only stared at him.

"Now, I want you to do that." Kardif said to the others

"I'll try." Gail said as she moved forward and unstrapped her Guardianizer from her arm.

"Now Gail, what was the first coded attack you saw?"

"Um, Rapid Waters, code 249?" Gail tried recalling and Kardif nodded

"Each and every simple Guardianizer attack is the same code for each element. You only need to know the name." Kardif said "Now continue."

Gail nodded and took a deep breath. She flipped open the cover and entered in the 249 on the keypad before closing the top.

"Rapid Waters!" The blonde exclaimed as she swung her arm sideways like Keith did and a burst of water was formed streaming in the opposite direction. She smiled at the results.

"Excellent." Kardif said "Ishmael,"

Izzy walked up to where Gail was as Gail took her spot back on the sidelines. "Okay, if you read then recall."

"It was… Sandstorm," Izzy said and Kardif nodded

"Now begin." Kardif said

Izzy stood and took a deep breath. He flipped open the cover and entered the code 249 before closing it and proceeding.

"Sand Storm!" He exclaimed as he swung his arm sideways and a Sandstorm was created, moving in a swift and heavy movement.

"Very good." Kardif said "Manuela, you're up."

Nelly stood up, exchanging places with Izzy. She unstrapped her Guardianizer and looked at the others.

"You forgot the name of the attack didn't you?"Carson asked and Nelly scoffed

"Of course I remember, I'm just trying to find it somewhere up in that thinking trunk." Nelly said tapping at her brain. Keith shook his head and folded his arms.

The raven haired girl sighed and stretched her arms. "Any day now, sis." Izzy said and Nelly looked at him.

"Any day now sis," She mimicked before sticking her tongue out at him. She tried to remember but she gave up after hopeless minutes.

"Need any help?" Keith asked and Nelly nodded

"The name of the attack is Lightning Wave," Kardif said and Nelly slapped her head

"Oh, yeah." She said before getting into position. She entered in the code 249 and closed the top

"Lightning Wave!" She exclaimed as she swung her hand sideways and a lightning bolt emitted from the Guardianizer.

"Good but you have to learn the attack's name." Kardif said

"Why is it so important?" Nelly asked

"Because since you are starting out, you don't say it and you won't know what you're doing." Kardif told her before looking towards Carson "You're next Chang."

"Dude, you know that you can call me Carson alright?" Carson said as he exchanged positions with Nelly.

"The name of the attack," Kardif said

"To be honest, I didn't take a whack at the book so…"

"Leaf Storm." Kardif said in annoyance then looked at Keith who mouthed 'I told you so!'. Kardif glared at Keith who turned back to observe Carson.

Carson unstrapped his Guardianizer from his wrist and flipped open the top and entered the usual code before closing the top.

"Leaf Storm!" He exclaimed and swung his arm sideways but it didn't work. "Huh?"

"I'm not an expert but is that supposed to happen?" Izzy asked

"Carson, you have to think of your element while you do it." Keith said

"But I was," Carson retorted

Keith sighed in annoyance before slightly pinching the bridge of his nose and shaking his head. He lifted it up and removed his hand, looking at the others.

"Alright, let's go inside to spar… we're done here." He said and everyone began to go inside while Carson was held back.

"You… are going to attempt that attack along with 4 other attacks." Keith said "And read the book."

"But, that will take long." The Japanese retorted

"You should've studied." Keith said "If you think you're ready just tell me and you'll do them again."

"But, can't I at least…"

"No buts Carson, you'll do them and darn well you will." Keith said before walking inside.

"That guy really needs a hobby," The Green Ranger muttered to himself before going inside to collect his book.

* * *

"Master, master, I have something to tell you." Titus came scurrying into the throne room of the empire where Overlord Mars was seated, Deceptica as usual, was sharpening her spear.

"Well, what is it?" Overlord Mars shouted

"Um, you see… Remember the Dectoguards we sent out two days ago?" Titus said

"Yes, they didn't find who I wanted to destroy!" Overlord Mars growled

"Well actually… they sorta did." Titus said

Overlord Mars taken off guard by the statement from his minion stood up and went over to him dangerously. "What do you mean sorta?"

Titus gulped loudly before continuing "Um, they found the Guardian rangers sir."

"They're dead you moron!" Mars told him "I killed them before they could even touch those pathetic morphers."

"Actually, the Rangers passed on the most of their Ranger powers to someone else sire before you could even reach them." Titus said

"What?" Mars said in outrage "Those dead meddlers outsmarted me!"

"Well, for someone with your intellect… I'm utterly surprised." Deceptica said sarcastically.

"It doesn't matter, if the Dectoguards found them they probably dead by now." Overlord Mars said coolly

"Um, I hate to burst your bubble sire but… they managed to escape." Titus said and Overlord Mars, angrily tugged onto the collar of his robe, lifting the smaller alien off of the ground.

"Do you have any good news?" Mars growled angrily

"Um…" Titus was saved by Freakton who entered the room.

"Master, I think I can help." He said as someone else entered the room, a monster with dark blue skin, thin eyes and a straight mouth smile in a red battle suit, a hook for his right arm "This is Crevice."

"Hello Master. I heard you were back in town and so are those Rangers so I decided maybe I should get rid of your problems." Crevice said "My motto is all rangers, no problem."

"Are you sure you can get the job done?" Mars asked

"Are you sure?" Crevice laughed "Consider it done sire."

"I don't know… someone as arrogant as you isn't bound to succeed." Deceptica said

"Open up the void to Earth." Mars declared

"But Overlord—" Deceptica protested before she was interrupted by Titus who was pulling her out of the room.

"Ah, ah, ah," Titus chanted "You heard the man, get to it." He said pulling Deceptica out of the room andCrevice followed.

"Freakton," Mars said "Make sure they're enough Dectoguards to go with."

"Yes sire." Freakton said before hurrying out the room.

* * *

After lunchtime passed, Carson finally entered after sparring with Izzy outside. It was almost as if his body wanted to give into the oncoming darkness because of the attacks he had to do before. 'Keith wasn't kidding when he said connecting to your element drains you." He said and went into the kitchen to get a glass of water and sat on the counter, feeling sleepy. He almost dozed off until…

"Carson!" A voice shouted and he fell out of his chair in shock. He heard footsteps to him and he opened his eyes to see Keith standing above him.

"That tired huh?" Keith said before helping him up.

"I wouldn't be if you hadn't left me out there all day and let me spar with Izzy." Carson said "He is hard to get."

"So are you done with my assignment?" The Red Ranger asked

"Okay, look. I'm aching and my body parts are killing me. Can you please let me off the hook?" Carson pleaded and Keith only shook his head.

"Fine, but you will continue practicing tomorrow." He said before walking out the kitchen leaving Carson alone before Nelly walked in.

"Hey," Nelly said "Have you seen Izzy?"

"He's outside training." Carson said "He seems so serious about this."

"Eh, he's like that and I must admit he is really good" Nelly said taking a seat "Gail too is training her ass off. She's in the dojo and I must say she is awesome… it's like she's been doing it for ages."

"What about you?" Carson said

"What about me?" Nelly asked

"Why aren't you as good as Izzy… not that I'm saying you aren't—"

"I get it… well you know what they say, with twins; one is an angel and the other is a black sheep. I've never been serious about anything as he has been. We learned how to kick box from Andre since he is a boxing coach who trained one of the best boxers in Los Santos but I never really put my all into it like Izzy." Nelly said "It's been his dream, to be the best in all that he can be. Ever since our dad died he looked up to Andre. You?"

"My dad is in Japan with my little sister Jade." Carson said "I don't get along well with my mum."

"I noticed when we got here… a cold shoulder is very visible" Nelly said "So do you think you can handle the pressure of being a Guardian?"

"What I can't stand is that douche of a leader," Carson said causing Nelly to crack up laughing. "But… I accepted the challenge. What else am I to do?"

"Back out and walk through that gate?" Nelly joked

"Then you walk first and I'll follow." Carson retorted

"But isn't it strange… that we have to give up a normal life to be those heroes we've seen on the news over the past few years?" Nelly said "It's unimaginable that here we are, about to be one."

"I know, it's giving me a hard time… considering that I'm aching everywhere except my face." Carson said

"But no giving up," Nelly said but then a violent shaking through out the whole area swept them to the ground. After a minute it stopped as the Silver and Green Rangers recovered.

"What was that?" Nelly asked

"I don't know," The Forest Guardian groaned "But whatever it was… I feel better already."

The two stood up as Keith ran back into the kitchen "A Xyberian crossed into a world."

"What?" Nelly remarked

"Just follow me." Keith said as he ran off. The two exchanged glances before going after him.

They ran into the common room and Gail and Izzy came in afterwards. Kardif came in and went over to the table.

"Kardif, what was that?" Gail asked

"Our temple is sensitive to when the moral compass moves to the dark side," Kardif explained pointing at the compass mounted to the wall behind him which moved to the dark side.

"Is that bad?" Izzy asked

"No, it just means that a Xyberian or anything from Xyberia has come on our planet." Kardif said as he reached into the middle of the table and placed his Guardianizer. The light was then absorbed into the table, revealing a map.

"Whoa," The Yellow, Blue, Green and Silver rangers said

Kardif moved the map a bit with his hand, sliding it slowly across the table when they saw a blinking black dot on one of the places. "A Xyberian is 5th Dale Avenue, near the office district."

"Rangers, get ready for your first battle." Keith said and ran out of the room as the others shrugged and followed him, hot on his trail.

* * *

On 5th Dale Avenue, near the office district at an outdoor café, the people working in the offices nearby we're having a late lunch when one woman screamed, falling out of her chair and backing away slightly. The others nearby followed her pace when they realised what got her running and screaming.

Some Dectoguards came and chased the citizens while some flipped tables and wrecked the place.

"That's it my Dectoguards… scare those human's senseless." Crevice laughed as he noticed a man who tumbled over a chair while running and landed in front of him. "Hello!" Crevice smiled maliciously causing the man to scream louder. "How 'bout we play hooky?" He laughed raising his hook arm but was blown away by a blast. The man took this opportunity to run and he did as fast as he legs could take him, screaming like a woman in a horror movie.

"Hey, what gives?" Crevice asked as he turned to the five teen, Keith holding his Guardianizer in his hand, Gail and Izzy standing next to him followed by Carson and Nelly all with their Guardianizers in hand. "Oh, so you're the pesky rats the boss is complaining about."

"Beat it," Keith said "Or else you and your boss are going down."

"Really… make me!" Crevice retorted

"With pleasure." Keith said and he nodded towards the other rangers who nodded back.

"Guardianizers," Keith said loudly as they all held their Guardianizers.

"Guardian Code, Ranger Mode!" They all exclaimed as the whipped open their top Guardianizer tops and entered the code 168 before whipping it closed.

They morphed into their ranger spandexes, each of their own Ranger colour except the girls were in skits and black tights while the guys were in tops and pants. Their top half had a white diagonal cross on the chest and where the two lines met, a circle of their corresponding ranger colour with their spirit animal's picture in the centre. On the right side of the chest was a crest of a semi circle and their Guardian Element sign under it. There was a black pouch on each side of their utility belt along with their sheathed Guardian Arm Blades. Their boots was according to their ranger colour with two black horizontal stripes printed near the top.

"As Vengeful as Fire, Guardian Red Ranger."

"As Boundless as Water, Guardian Blue Ranger."

"As Violent as Earth, Guardian Yellow Ranger."

"As Bounteous as Forest, Guardian Green Ranger."

"As Fierce as Lightning, Guardian Silver Ranger."

They unsheathed their Guardian Arm Blades and took their stance. "Guardians of the Elements, Protectors of the World."

"Alright Protectors of the World, let's see if you can protect the world from this." Crevice said "Dectoguards get your jelly beans!" The Dectoguards then charged out for the Rangers.

"Guardians, are you ready?" Keith asked and the others nodded. "Move!" He commanded and they all charged forward.

Keith flipped into the air landing in the den of Dectoguards. He used his arm blade to strike one along the chest. He executed a dragon's kick before doing a kip-up and blocking another Dectoguard's saber before kicking it in the chest.

Gail charged forward and blocked two Dectoguards from each side with one of her blades before executing a sweep kick. She quickly got to her feet and clashed her blade against a Dectoguard's saber before pushing it away and striking it across the chest.

Izzy did a cartwheel before kicking one across the face. He struck one on the neck and another on the chest. He did a sweep kick before striking another in an upwards motion.

Nelly did a series of backflips before kicking one to the curb. She disarmed another one with one of her Arm Blades and used the other one to strike it across the chest.

Carson landed continuous attacks and strikes on each Dectoguard. He did a backflip, his foot giving one an upper cut before he went on one knee and struck another across the chest.

Keith also observed them while he was taking on his share of Dectoguards and had to admit they were pretty good. He was rolled away from a shot sent to him and once he got himself steady, he glared at the sender who was Crevice.

"I'm bored! And I need someone to play with Reddie." Crevice complained

"Then get ready for a fight Hook-arm," Keith said as he sheathed his left Guardian Arm Blade and retrieved his Guardianizer from his left pouch and placed it right above the handle of his Right Arm Blade. He grabbed an Energy Card and inserted it into a slot towards the bottom of his Guardianizer before he flipped the top open and pressed down on the buttons 267 before flipping it back down.

"Fire Eagle Sword!" He declared as his Arm Blade changed into his personal weapon. The handle of the sword has a deep red and separating it from the blade from the handle was a structure of an eagle. His Guardianizer was right above the Eagle on the blade and the blade was a long and silver with its sharp edge red in colour. The Xyberian lunged out at Keith, raising its hook to strike him but Keith blocked with his sword.

The Fire Guardian pushed away Crevice's arm and tried to slice him with his sword but Crevice blocked and kicked him in the stomach causing Keith to stumble backwards. After regaining stability, he noticed Crevice pouncing towards him. Keith quickly executed a cartwheel and drew his sword across Crevice's chest sending him to the floor.

"Whoa, he is better than I thought." The Yellow Ranger said as she watched from a distance and struck another Dectoguard that was coming for him.

"That's because he has been training since who knows when," The Green Ranger said as he blocked the saber of a Dectoguard before kicking it in the stomach.

"If he is that good then who are we to be called 'Rangers'?" Nelly asked before ducking an attack from a Dectoguard and executing another sweep kick.

"Guys, don't give up now," The Water Guardian said "We took our responsibility and now, we have to serve. Good or bad... we're still something to save the planet." The others nodded as they finished off their battle with Overlord Mars' Foot Soldiers.

Keith's attempts to destroy Crevice grew thinner and thinner, even though he was landing a lot of attacks on the Xyberian monster, he still couldn't get him to break. Crevice, getting bored, rolled away and smirked at the Red Ranger.

"Have a nice flight!" It chuckled as he swung his hook arm in Keith's direction releasing a black energy which hit Keith making him fall back into the ground. "Ha, ha, that was easy you pathetic guardian." He said walking off.

"Keith!" He looked up to see the others coming to his aid.

"Guys, I'm fine," Keith said "I can handle this."

"Dude, he can destroy you right now." Carson said

"But this is too much of a fight for you." Keith said and Nelly finally lost her cool.

"Alright... some how I wish that thing would knock you down to bruise your ego." She snapped "We were chosen for this Keith and we took it but you're acting selfish to see that we are here to help."

"Nelly, calm down," Gail said to the older girl before turning back to her leader "Now listen... we get that you want these guys gone but so do we. We are here to help you, now one forced us to do this... we chose to. There's no 'I' in 'team', you shouldn't go out into battle alone. There's a reason why we are a team... and we'll take them together like a team."

Izzy held out his hand to help Keith up and he looked at his teammates "Alright... use your Guardianizer Attacks."

"But I don't think I've got it down." Carson said

"Well you get it down now," Keith said "Just wait for my signal." They nodded as they followed Keith again and found Crevice once more.

"Oh, you're back... with company that I can pummel to pudding." Crevice laughed maliciously

"When I say now, go for Crevice... I'll tell you when to attack." Keith said and they nodded in understanding "Now!" He said and they charged out for Crevice.

Crevice swung his hook arm at them releasing black energy but Keith flipped over it while the other four rolled in different directions. Keith raised his sword and struck Crevice causing him to stumble backwards.

"Rangers, now!" Keith shouted and the rangers were already on standby with their Guardianizer. They took the first card from their right pouch and inserted it into a slot near to the bottom, entered their code and swung at Crevice.

"Rapid Waters!"

"Sand Storm!"

"Lightning wave!"

"Leaf Storm!"

All their attacks emitted from their Guardianizers and hit Crevice who became weaker than before. Before he could notice, Keith charged out at him. He flipped open the top and entered the code 147 before closing it. This caused flames to appear and encircle the bade of his sword just above his Guardianizer. Keith then drew his sword up

"Burning Eagle Fury!" He then drew it vertically downwards then horizontally from left to right. The flames then rushed for Crevice forming an eagle made of fire which penetrated through him.

Crevice squealed as he fell backwards and exploded, a sign that he was destroyed. The others shouted in victory with 'yeah's ,'alright's and 'we did it's as Keith just sheathed his Fire Sword and looked at the others... beginning to have a change of heart.


	6. Chapter 6: Team Ties

**Chapter 6: Team Ties**

After that exhilarating fight against that Xyberian, the rangers returned to the Sanctuary. Keith, although was starting to have second thoughts about the team he had, he isolated himself in his room once they had returned.

He sat up on his bed and stared out the window, looking out at the stars. He never had to deal with this before… having new people around him. He just wanted to defeat Overlord Mars and finish it, he just wanted to be alone in this battle, and he could not risk lives… never again.

He reminisced about the earlier battle, the Rangers had been able to handle themselves well and they were remarkable:

Carson may have been lazy but he was strong and able to hold his own in battle.

Nelly may have been pig-headed but surely she was quick and stealth, her flexibility played a big role as she fought.

Izzy may have doubted himself but he had skill, he was tactical and thought before doing which helped him a lot.

Finally there was Gail, she may have been scared but she deemed herself worthy to be second in command. She had experience; she was graceful and very serious about this.

Keith began to dislike himself because of the fact that he had been giving them a hard time ever since they got here. They are very compatible with each other and he could see the team grow together in future on their road to defeating the Space Emperor once and for all but thing was… could he allow them?

He looked down, remembering the last time he risked people's lives… he couldn't let it happen again— not in a million years!

He pulled out a picture out of his nightstand, of him and his father. He sighed at it miserably before softly whispering 'If you were here, what would you do?'

**PREG**

Kardif had cut morning training short the next day because they were still tired from their last battle and he couldn't help but smile. He remembered the day when he first became a guardian suffering from a power drain… it brought back memories.

But today was strange, before training even started, Keith insisted on training by himself and his great grandson's actions were really starting to annoy the old guy. Kardif still couldn't believe that he was pushing them away after what they did for him yesterday.

He shook his head, knowing his own great grandson and what must've been going through his head. He knew that he was not used to the idea and that he needed time but with his stubbornness, they'll never get anywhere. He smiled as he thought of something…

He had an idea!

**PREG**

"Where's Keith?" Izzy asked as he looked up from a book he was reading to see Carson who was watching an old football game from the 80's on his tablet. The Yellow Ranger shook his head before looking back to his book until he was disturbed by another whoop of victory from Carson after hitting another homerun.

"Carson, can you keep it down?" The Hispanic teenager asked only to be ignored by The Forest Guardian.

Nelly and Gail entered the main room, chatting and giggling as usual as they took a seat. They had become closer to each other as the days went by and were starting to get more used to each other.

"Izzy, where's Keith?" Gail asked Izzy who was too into the book he was reading.

"I don't know," Izzy shrugged "I tried to ask the guy here on his tablet who is too distracted to even hear me out."

"I'll handle him." Nelly said as she went over to him and yanked his tablet from his hand before pausing the video feed.

"Hey!" He protested as he saw the person with his tablet "I was watching that."

"We're asking you a question… where is Keith?" Nelly said slowly

"How am I supposed to know? What am I— his keeper?" Carson said and The Lightning Guardian slowly gave him his tablet. "Why so interested anyways?"

"He hasn't been around since yesterday," Gail said "And I know I've just met him and all but he seems like the type of person who never skips training like he did this morning."

"So?" Carson shrugged and the rest rolled their eyes before they heard footsteps into the room, seeing Keith in his training uniform unlike the others who were already in their civilian attire. Keith was not oblivious to their stares as it appeared he was. He had his headsets on but he could sense everyone's thoughts and feelings… this was one of his gifts from when he was child and he could not help it but it came in handy at times. He had decided that it was best for him to ignore them— not the best idea he had because sooner or later he'd have to talk to them but until he came up with a better idea this was a short term solution.

"Keith," Nelly was the first to speak "We missed your bossy ass at training this morning, where were you?"

Their leader said nothing— and Carson shook his head at the guy. He knew he was trying to ignore them. Carson may have not been the sharpest needle in the haystack but he wasn't stupid either… in a matter of fact he was smart enough to know what others were trying doing. 'He'll never change!' He thought and Keith heard his thought ring in his brain. He –being as stubborn as he was– couldn't help but agree with Carson. He was being a jerk right now… so much so he was actually acknowledging himself.

He slid his buds off and looked around and cocked his brow as usual at their stares "Is there something wrong?"

"You weren't at training this morning;" Gail said "Is there something wrong?"

"No, it's nothing. I was just training at the clearing." He replied

"Alright," Carson shrugged "So are you gonna join us or something?"

Keith only cocked his brow at Carson and walked out of the room, not saying another word. He knew that he was acting like a jerk but he swore he'd never put anyone else in danger ever again,

And he was sticking to it.

**PREG**

Kardif found Keith outside working on his motorcycle like every ordinary afternoon if he wasn't at the tracks. He approached his son and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Why aren't you with the others?" Kardif asked

"Wasn't in the mood." Keith replied, not looking up from the wheel which he was tightening.

"But they are your teammates," The old man said

"You don't say?" Keith muttered sarcastically receiving a smack upside his head. "Ow!"

"What did I tell you about being sarcastic to me?" Kardif said and Keith looked at him apologetically

"Force of habit, sorry." He said before putting down his wrench.

"Why don't you get along with them?" The man in white asked

"I don't think it's necessary for me to have a relationship with the others." Keith said "Besides, they already regard me as a jerk."

"How do you know that?" He inquired "Did they say that?"

"I kind of read it off them," The Red Ranger said cautiously and his great grandfather glared slightly at him. "It was a mistake… I couldn't help it but you know that I just do it when I'm around people I don't know."

"But you said you had that under control." Kardif said and Keith scratched the back of his neck.

"Oops?"

Kardif only looked at him and shook his head. "Oops indeed my son. Why don't I organise an evening off for you rangers so that you and the others can go out?"

Keith looked at him as if he had sprouted a second head and shook his head violent. "Never gonna happen Gran."

"But you have to establish a trust with them." Kardif reasoned

"Ever heard of 'The Game Of Life'?" Keith quoted and received another disappointment glare from his Grandfather. The fire Guardian cringed slightly at the stare and he cracked "Fine, we'll go out but if we end up hating each other's guts even more then it's all on your head."

Kardif chuckled slightly at his grandson's theories, knowing he was way smarter than that he must've run out of ideas. "I'll take my chances." He said before walking away and letting Keith be with his motorcycle. He continued to wrench the bolts and nuts.

"So this is where you run off to when you aren't training." He heard a voice and turned to see Gail looking at him.

Keith nodded silently before turning back to his bike. He was hoping that she'd lose interest in whatever she intended to do and leave but boy was he wrong.

"According to how I saw things, my conjecture is that you're trying to be nescient to us then I must say that if you continue this insipience we will get nowhere." The blonde bravely said in the nicest tone she could speak in. She didn't want to do this or anything but if he continued then this 'Team' wouldn't get far.

Keith, stood up and walked over to where the younger girl was standing, looking timidly at the floor. "You call it foolishness but I call it a habit."

"But…"

"Listen, I know you want to help here but I was just fine and dandy on my own and I think it'll be best if it stays that way."

"But…"

"And please don't try to convince me otherwise, end of story." The Red Ranger said before rapping off into the temple.

Gail had always been a teen of patience and long temperedness but he had been interrupting and not allowing her to speak her mind or he either ignored him. Nelly and Carson were very annoyed with it and Izzy was beginning to find it irritable and ridiculous but Gail did what she had never did before—

She exploded.

She stomped into the temple and quickly followed him into his room where he was sitting on his bed, reading a novel.

"Don't you knock?" Keith protested, not even looking up from his book

"We really need to talk."

"But I already—"

"Last I checked, you did the talking and now it's time for you to do the listening." Gail growled a bit and The Fire Guardian put away his book, placing it on the nightstand before turning to Gail.

"I'm listening." He shrugged

"You may have lived alone and all that, I will not hold any judgements against you but by God you've gone too far with this façade of yours. I don't care whether you want us demised or misplaced or something. All I care about is handling my responsibility and if you have a problem with me or the others… deal with it or you will pray every single night hoping for peace in this place, do you understand?" She scalded and all Keith could do was blink in confusion and a dent of fear. He was sure that she was the most calm but he understood why she was like this… because of him.

Gail noticed the faint fear in his face and loosened with an apologetic look "I'm sorry… I just want this team to work out."

"Why?" Keith asked, standing up from his bed "Most people I know would've run away from such responsibility. What happened to you guys?"

Gail only shrugged "I cannot speak for the others but something deep down in my spirit tells me that… I must do this. And it's not Kardif or my grandmother talking, it's..." The Water Guardian chuckled softly, running a hand through her hair. "It doesn't even matter. But please, stop your insurrection or else you'll have to deal with a very angry Nelly who will put a dent in your hauteur."

Keith said nothing and sat back on his bed taking the book off of his nightstand and re-opening it. Gail sighed in defeat before making her way out of his room.

"Gail," His voice shattered the sound of her footsteps leaving the room and she stopped in her tracks, focused on the door but ready to hear what he had in mind. "Tell the others that Kardif gave us a night off and he wants us to build stronger ties as a team so… we'll try to get to know each other as a team." He said the awkwardness visible in his tone but Gail was impressed, nevertheless, he was trying to make an effort. She left the room closing the door behind her.


End file.
